Motivo para luchar
by Asaki90
Summary: Ya no sólo era uno su motivo para pelear, ese día, aquel que creía era uno de los más debastadores para la Tierra, encontró un nuevo motivo para continuar luchando.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya Omega no nos pertenece, todos los derechos son de Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

**Aclaración: **Narración en primera persona. Punto de vista de Seiya.

* * *

**Motivo para luchar**

Finalmente el espeso humo se disipó y se pudo respirar mejor. Cuando abrí los ojos no pude evitar horrorizarme por lo que estos me mostraron. Fuego. Destrucción. Muerte.

Alarmado, busqué con la mirada a mis compañeros, a mis amigos de toda la vida. Sentía sus cosmos, así que sabía que aún vivían, pero la necesidad de asegurarme de ello y verlos a salvo con mis propios ojos era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Y ahí estaban, un poco heridos, pero a salvo. Eso me reconfortó en demasía.

Solté un suspiro y me puse de pie, era hora de volver a casa. Estuve a punto de comentar aquello, pero en ese momento, al ver a mis amigos reunidos, caí en cuenta de que alguien muy importante hacia falta.

— _¡Saori! —_pensé preocupado.

Volteé para todas partes, buscándola con la mirada, pero simplemente no la veía. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde podrá estar?

— Seiya —me llamó Hyoga. Me giré rápidamente hacia él y lo observé sonreír levemente, antes de ver cómo es que alzaba su brazo—. Está por allá.

Giré mi mirada hacia donde apuntaba Hyoga y, finalmente, un gran peso de encima se fue de mis hombros. Ella estaba a salvo.

— En un momento vuelvo —les dije, al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a caminar. No esperé su respuesta, de todas formas ya sabía cuál era. Ellos me conocían bien, sabían que no estaría tranquilo con nada más verla viva; tenía que asegurarme de que no estuviese herida.

Con cada paso que daba, mis preocupaciones se iban haciendo cada vez más pequeñas, ya que podía verla con mucho más claridad. Cuando finalmente estuve a unos cuantos pasos de ella, la imagen que se me presentó no pudo ser más hermosa.

Allí estaba ella, cargando al pequeño bebé que había surgido del meteorito gracias al choque de los cosmos de Athena y Marte. Saori lo miraba tiernamente, pero en su mirar también se podía ver la culpa. Ese sentimiento no le sentaba bien; ella no tenía por qué sentirse culpable.

Saori no parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia debido a que su atención estaba completamente dirigida hacia el pequeño, pero cuando el fuego finalmente pudo consumir otro de los pobres árboles, que fueron víctimas de esta terrible desgracia, su mirada se dirigió hacia donde yo me encontraba parado.

Cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, inconscientemente comencé a andar de nuevo y me acerqué aún más a ella.

Sonreí abiertamente al encontrarme frente a ella. No puedo describir con certeza lo que sentí al verla cargar con tanto apego a ese pequeño, pero era algo tan cálido y puro que contagiaba.

— _No sé qué tan terrible sea el destino que espera desde ahora… Pero, vive siempre fuerte, enciende tu cosmo en todo momento _—pensé observando al bebé, que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Saori. Podía sentir el cosmos del niño, que aunque era pequeñito, despedía mucha fuerza—. Es mejor que vayamos a casa, los demás nos están esperando —sugerí comenzando a andar. Ella no dudo nada en seguirme.

Caminamos en silencio por un rato, escuchando sólo el sonido de nuestras pisadas; ese hecho no me molestaba, no era incómodo más bien, no necesitábamos de palabras para saber cómo nos sentíamos en ese preciso momento.

Aún podía notar la mortificada aura que envolvía a Saori. El niño la preocupaba, estaba seguro de ello.

— Seiya, este bebé… Me siento tan culpable —confesó por fin.

— Él estará bien —le dije, tratando de tranquilizarla ya que su semblante aún lucía un tanto preocupado. Ella asintió—. Serás una excelente madre — comenté, nuestras miradas se toparon nuevamente y ella sonrió divertida—. Siempre has querido serlo, ¿no es verdad?

— Si, pero ambos sabemos por qué no es posible —respondió ella, con un poco de tristeza.

— Quizás ahora sí lo es —le volví a decir, intentando animarla.

— Pero aún no puedo dejar de pensar lo que el destino le depara a este bebé, tengo un extraño presentimiento —me dijo, realmente estaba muy consternada con este tema.

— No te preocupes Saori, lo vamos a cuidar bien; podemos enseñarle muchas cosas, hacer que crezca feliz, quizás pueda entrenarlo un poco... —dije sin pensar. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir, mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas. Saori sólo mostró su amplia sonrisa, esa que hace que mis piernas tiemblen—. Q-Quise decir que t-todos lo cuidaremos —añadí lo más rápido que pude, pero era evidente que ella se había dado cuenta.

No me quedó de otra más que resignarme y suspirar con pesadez. Estaba realmente apenado, parte de mis deseos más profundos se exteriorizaron sin siquiera darme cuenta. Tenía que tener mucho más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Finalmente llegamos hasta donde los demás nos aguardaban. Nos sonrieron levemente y Hyoga con la cabeza nos indicó por dónde debíamos ir para poder salir de este bosque muerto.

Continuamos nuestro camino sin decir nada. Miré de reojo a Saori y pude ver que su expresión había cambiado por completo; ahora acariciaba maternalmente el cabello del bebé.

Sonreí, se veía, realmente hermosa fungiendo ese papel.

Cuando ya sólo faltaban unos metros para salir de aquel bosque hecho cenizas, el llanto irrumpió el lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —volteé alarmado; y no sólo yo, los muchachos también giraron sus rostros.

— Creo que se ha despertado —me respondió Saori. Comenzó a mecer al niño con el único fin de tranquilizarlo, pero este no parecía dar señales de querer calmarse.

Shiryu, quien sólo podía escuchar el llanto del bebé, dijo— Si despertó, lo más probable es que se haya asustado al ver el lugar. No puedo ver, pero se siente una terrible sensación de muerte.

Shun no pudo evitar asentir— Shiryu tiene razón, los bebés son muy perceptivos a veces.

— O quizá sólo tiene hambre —sugirió Hyoga. Ikki evitó hacer comentario alguno, ya que no sabía nada sobre el tema, lo cual me parecía un poco raro porque él se hizo cargo de Shun desde pequeño. Pero bueno, no era tampoco que quisiera indagar mucho en eso.

— Tranquilo bebé, calma… Estás a salvo con nosotros —le decía ella cariñosamente, pero el llanto no cesaba, y yo comenzaba a mortificarme. ¿Le dolería algo al niño?

Al ver que los siguientes intentos por parte de mi Diosa no daban resultado, y sin ser muy consciente del por qué, extendí los brazos al pequeño.

— ¿Puedo? —pregunté.

Tanto Saori como los demás me vieron extrañados, lo que causó que me sintiera un poco nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer; pero no podía hacer nada, es lo que me dictaba mi corazón.

De pronto, el niño me observó y raramente dejó de llorar. Supuse que algo le llamó la atención en mí, porque nada más me acerqué el bebé comenzó a reírse. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y él coloco su manita en mi mejilla mientras escudriñaba mis ojos.

— Vaya, vaya, el más torpe de nosotros resultó ser bueno con los niños —comentó Hyoga, mostrando una burlona sonrisa.

— Hyoga, no seas así —comentó Shun un poco apenado, aunque no podía evitar reír un poco.

Vaya amigos que tengo.

— Yo lo llevaré —le indiqué a Saori, quien seguía un tanto asombrada por lo que acababa de pasar con el pequeño.

— Por mi está muy bien —me dijo, sonriendo finalmente—. Parece que le agradas Seiya. Serás un gran padre —el corazón me dio un vuelco al escucharla decir eso ¿su padre?—. ¿Me ayudarías?

Escuché un pequeño "wu" por parte de Hyoga; lo observé molestó. Maldita sea, cómo le encantaba molestarme con ese tema, y más estando Saori. Bien sabía lo que yo sentía por ella, y jamás perdía una oportunidad para hacer que me avergonzara más de la cuenta.

Decidiendo ignorarlo, giré mi rostro hacia Saori nuevamente y asentí sonriente, sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna debido al aún notorio asombro.

Pero más me asombré el hecho de que Saori tomara la mano que tenía libre. Y no pudiendo hacer más, yo correspondí hecho un manojo de nervios y la sostuve con fuerza.

El pequeño que nos había visto tomarnos de la mano soltó una linda risita que nos hizo sonreír a Saori y a mí. Parece ser que esta imagen le agradaba muchísimo. El ambiente entre nosotros, a pesar del panorama a nuestro alrededor, realmente parecía el de una verdadera familia.

— Parecen una pareja de recién casados —volvió a decir Hyoga, quien seguía en su afán de molestar.

— ¡Hyoga! —le grité, mi rostro se puso más colorado de lo que ya estaba; a pesar de que esto es algo que yo siempre anhelé, no podía dejar que mi querido y adorado rubio amigo avergonzara de esta forma a Saori.

Shiryu, quien no había dicho mucho, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Hyoga y dijo— Ya basta Hyoga. Ocupémonos en salir primero de aquí —comenzó a decir él. ¡Gracias Shiryu!—, ya luego tendremos tiempo de hacerle burla a Seiya —y dicho eso, todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Shiryu, considérate 10 niveles más abajo en mi escala de aprecio. De los 10 que había, estás en el puesto 0, felicidades.

Estaba completamente molestó por el apoyo de mis amigos ante tal acontecimiento, y creía que este no se iría por un buen rato, pero el escuchar la hermosa risa de Saori de un momento a otro, hizo que esa molestia desapareciera tan rápido como vino.

— Saori…

— No te preocupes Seiya; está bien —comenzó ella, empezando a caminar y jalarme—. A final de cuentas, eso es lo que pareceremos con el pequeño a nuestro lado.

¿Por qué? Quisiera saber por qué es que esta mujer siempre lograba sorprenderme con sus palabras tan llenas de sabiduría, comprensión y amor. Además de que alguien me explicara porque es que no me cansaba de estar a su lado y escucharla decir aquello.

Oh sí, ya recordé.

Porque la amo, y estar a su lado es lo único que me importa.

Volví a sonreír, dejando que aquella sensación que las palabras de Saori hicieron que brotara en mi se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo. Caminé un poco más aprisa y me emparejé con ella, caminando finalmente a su lado a un paso lento.

Miré a Saori una vez más y luego posé mi mirada sobre el pequeño. Sonreí un poco más notoriamente. A partir de este momento, estas dos personas se habían convertido en mi familia.

Ellos son mi nuevo** motivo para luchar.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, aquí concluímos con un nuevo one-shot de esta serie y de esta pequeña nueva familia. Si, si, ya sabemos que no son una familia con relación sanguínea, pero aún así lo son por esos lazos tan especiales que los unen. Gente, no hay comentario de Princesa porque lo subí en secreto, como sorpresa. Así que cuando ella lo lea le pediré que escriba su comentario y así ya lo añado al editarlo. Espero que les haya gustado, y pues bueno, a seguirle con los fanfics.

.

.

.

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
